Why the Hell Am I Getting Attacked By Zombies!
by GrimmKazu
Summary: Grimmjow is a new student at Deimon High. What happens when he gets frisky with Hiruma's little sister? And why are zombies attacking the school?
1. Chapter 1

**This is a crossover. It's mainly Eyeshield 21. The only crossover is Grimmjow. You dont have to even know what Eyeshield 21 is to read it. All you need to know is Aniki=Hiruma**

**Please enjoi**

* * *

I smiled when Aniki said it.

"The new student looks like he could really help out our sorry team." He said demonically.

Our team was good, but nowhere near what it needed to be to get to the Christmas Bowl. Sena was an amazing runningback but one person doesn't make a team.

Aniki pointed at me. "You will check him out and force him join." He cackled. I smiled deviously just like him. _This is going to be fun._

Lucky for me, the new student (Grimmjow) was in my grade. Better yet in my class. I sat down in my chair happily waiting for him to come in to introduce himself.

"Ok class, welcome our new student; Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez." _Weird name… _I thought.

As soon as he walked in my jaw was on the floor. I think I might have been drooling even.

He has sky blue hair that was slicked back. His eyes had a hateful stare in them. There was very thick eyeliner right under his eyes, but it really fit his look. Grimmjow was picking his ear as the teacher was talking.

"Now tell us a little about yourself."

He paused for a moment.

"I don't give a fuck what you think of me. Just stay out of my way." He snarled then walked to a seat.

The teacher looked like he shitted bricks. The class was silent. And I was in love.

"Of course." I said to myself once he sat down. The only seat open was right in front of me. I mean I wasn't complaining, but I felt embarrassed.

[I'm a Pappa Rocks page break; I'm the MAIN CHARACTER!]

Lunch seemed to come by faster than it usually did. I sighed as I walked up to Grimmjow's desk.

"Hi, I-"

"What the hell do you want?" he glared at me with his sexy eyes.

"I…umm… Well, you see…"

"Just fucking tell me already and stop wasting my time." He growled at me.

"Sorry." I said quietly. "Well, I was wondering if you wanted to join the American Football team…" I kind of trailed off.

"American football?" I nodded. "Hmm let me think-Hell no." he looked away.

This was not good. Not good at all.

I walked back to where me and the team usually eat; the club house.

"Umm…Aniki…" I said nervously as I walked in.

"You get him to join?" I shook my head. "WHAT? Why the hell not?" he yelled.

"I'm sorry, I'll try again after school." Dammit I need to get myself together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Please Enjoi~**

* * *

With a heavy sigh, I walked back into my classroom. I just had to suck it the fuck up. I stopped at the door for a moment and looked around the room. Grimmjow was gazing out the window. To me this just seemed weird. He didn't seem like the kind to daydream.

I hesitated. But remembered it was for Aniki. I walked over slowly then stood next to his desk to see if he noticed me. As I thought he didn't. I had time to think of a plan. Then it hit me.

Sex appeal.

I unbuttoned my shirt, just enough to see cleavage. Then I slightly bent over on the desk and without it looking as if I was trying, push my boobs up with my arms.

"Grimmjow…" I said in a sexy tone.

He turned to me and his eye widened for a second. Then he played it off and acted like I was doing nothing.

"W-what do you want?" he grumbled.

"Can you please come with me somewhere?"

"Umm…To do what?"

"Just come with me please…" he rolled his eyes.

"Fine."

To my surprise, he actually followed me. He seemed to be eyeing me too. I wasn't so sure it was a good idea anymore to use sex appeal.

We finally made it to the clubhouse. When I went to open the door, the unexpected happen. He pushed me up against the wall of the club house, pinning my hands down and began to kiss me.

I wasn't sure how to react. So after a moment I just started kissing back. Damn was it good. He slowly began to move from my mouth all the way down to my neck and began to kiss it softly.

Then out of the blue, he bit into my neck. The pain made me moan, and was it loud.

The next thing I know, I hear, "WHAT THE FUCK!" and then Grimmjow was on the ground.

"Shit." I muttered when I saw Aniki furiously eyeing me. Then he looked back at Grimmjow.

"Keep the fuck away from my sister." He sneered then grabbed me and pulled me back into the clubhouse. Just about everyone was there. _Fuck… _I thought then sat down. It was quiet for a moment.

"So did you get the new student?" Juumonji asked breaking the silence. Aniki glared at him and I blushed looking away.

He gave us both a weird look. "What the hell happened?"

"We will never talk about the new student again…" he was furious. No-more than furious. He was unbelievably mad. I'm not even sure what to call it.

"I'm sorry…" I said quiet

"It wasn't you. It was that…that perverted asshole." He yelled. I shrunk in my seat. I hope he didn't know I really enjoyed it.

[I'm a GoSu page break; I'll never get a woman ;_;]

The next day I walked into homeroom and immediately blushed. I forgot I sat behind Grimmjow. Fuck.

I walked to my seat as normal as possible (though I really doubt it looked normal at all) and sat down. I prayed to the God I didn't believe in and hoped that he was real so he would make Grimmjow _not _turn around.

But of course he did.

"Hey…" he said kind of trailing off. "A-about yesterday…"

"Yeah…umm…" I couldn't think. It was like my mind was completely gone.

"I'm really sorry." He continued. "I shouldn't have done that. I don't know what the hell I was thinking."

"I-it's ok." I looked down. _Dammit. Why can't there be a God? _I thought to myself still blushing.

"Everyone sit down class." I was saved. The teacher was finally here. THANK FUCKING GOD.

Class ended fast. I wish it didn't. Lunch was horrible. I was sitting by myself next to him. WHY? I should have moved dammit. But I didn't want to move. I hate myself so much.

I picked up my chopsticks and began to make my lunch, when Grimmjow moved his desk next to mine. _Shit. _

"Look," he said sitting back down in his seat. "I'm really sorry about what happen. I just want to know if we can start over?"

I stared at him for a moment. I looked into his eyes and melted away in the ocean of blue. I felt at home, looking into those eyes. A light from the hallway glimmered and sparkled in his eyes, making me want him all the more.

"S-sure." I blushed at him. He smiled a little and I could see small dimples on his cheeks. I never imagined he would smile like this. He had too much off a pissed off attitude for me to think of him smiling like this, but I loved it.

The more I was around him the more I wanted him. But Hiruma would kill me. He didn't like him at all. And I don't know how I could ever tell him if we one day did go out.

God, this was so confusing.


End file.
